


Hosea's Secret

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: What is Hosea's secret?
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 7





	Hosea's Secret

Hosea has a secret no one knows about him. He's an Animal Shapeshifter. He can transform himself into any animal he wants. Whether extinct or fabulous animals. He can transform into all of them. He can turn himself into dragons or dinos. If he wants, he can take the color he wants. No matter what animal he is. Unlike normal shape-shifters, he can only turn into animals. But he thinks it's cool. But he is afraid that the others will not get along with it.

He doesn't want to lose Dutch in particular. He has been with him for two weeks. Hosea can heal himself. No matter what he has. Also broken bones. The old man sits on the bench that stand bevor the house on the porch. He notices someone siting next to him. 

,,Is everything alright sweet fox?" Dutch murmurs.

,,Yes everything is fine darling." Hosea sighs.

,,I don't believe you sweet Fox." Dutch laughs.

Then Dutch pulls Hosea close for a gentle kiss. Hosea can't do anything else, and grins into the kiss before reciprocating it. Then the broke apart, and lean back.  
Should he tell his boyfriend the truht?  
Hosea don't know.

,,C'mon sweet Fox, you can tell me everything. I will remain silent like a stone." Trys Dutch again.

,,I don't know baby. I'm-Im afraid how you will react." Hosea sighs.

,,So bad darlin?" Dutch whisper.

,,It depends. I think it's cool, for example. But I don't know how you or the rest will find it." Hosea mumbled.

,,You never know if you keep it secret sweet Fox!" Dutch laughs.

Hosea sighs. He don't know if it's a good idea to show himself to Dutch. 

,,I-I don't know if it's a good idea too tell you that." Hosea sighs. 

,,Why?" Does Dutch not give up.

,,I'm-Im a Animal shape-shifter." Hosea whispers.

It was so quiet that Dutch almost couldn't understand it. But only almost. There is silence for some time. Hosea stands up with his head lowered and a sad look. A tear runs down his cheek. He walks towards the door of the house. Dutch doesn't stop him. He knows that Dutch believe him, because Hosea has never lied. Well that was probably it with the relationship. He may even be thrown out of the aisle now. Quite great made Hosea. He shouldn't have said it.

Hosea walks up to his room and closes the doors. Sadly, he sits on the double bed where Dutch and he fell asleep together yesterday, and woke up this morning in the same position. One half of the bed smells good like Dutch. Tears run down his cheek. He hopes the Dutch tells him that's all good. But first nothing happens. Hosea doesn't know how long he's been sitting here. Weeping with a broken heart.

Then we suddenly hear steps approaching. Next, he hears one of the two door's opening and closing again. Next, he hears footsteps again, and notices the bed next to him slightly lowering. Then he feels a hand gently lying on his left thigh. But he doesn't dare too look at the person.

,,Hey, look at me Hosea." Says Dutch with a soft voice.

But when he doesn't dare, he feels Dutch's index finger on his chin, forcing Hosea to look at Dutch. Contrary to thought, at least he doesn't look angry. But maybe that's a deception? Dutch bends forward and kisses Hosea tenderly and with as much love as Hosea has never felt. After the kiss, Dutch gently kisses the tears of Hosea's face.

,,I still love you sweet Fox. I think that it's cool that you are an animal Shapeshifter." Means Dutch honestly. 

,,Really?" Hosea whispers. 

,,Yes really." Dutch smiles. 

This time Hosea kiss Dutch tenderly. Dutch, of course, replies to the kiss. Then the two lie down in bed cuddled together, where they fall asleep quickly.


End file.
